Glendon501/Archive
Glendon501 (also known as Glendon or Glen) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on September 30, 2005. He had the rank Craftsman, 1,066 posts and 0 studs. He was a bit of a MB Legend among Star Wars Clone Wars Roleplay, and played a crucial part in the creation of the roleplays as a whole. History Before the roleplays came, Glendon was an easy-going poster. He stuck his finger in every pie, joining in many large discussions from planning Backlot 2, which never came, to reminiscing on old games and themes, to finding codes in several LEGO.com Games, namely Mars Mission ones. After a few years, his activity dwindled to the Mars Mission and Star Wars Forums. In Mars Mission, he spent most of his time posting parts of a story. Interestingly enough, a part of this story would be added to the ill-fated radio transmissions on the Mars Mission site. When Kit-Fisto7 created the Jedi Council topic, Glendon was eager to be one of the twelve that would be chosen to join the Council. He was indeed chosen, but after a week or so, Kit decided this topic wasn't what he had really wanted. Instead, he wanted a Bounty Hunter HQ; however, the topics he submitted weren't approved. When Glendon heard this, he went and succeeded where others had failed, posting the first official HQ. During the first months of the HQ, Glendon posted quizzes once every week. When Kit couldn't get his Pirates HQ through either, Glen attempted to help yet again, but failed. Over time, Glendon became one of the more famous roleplayers, and helped fight off enemies, and promised to write at least one book based on the roleplays, although it was unknown if he ever did. When the moderators decided that the spamming and unrealisticness of the roleplays was getting out of hand, they shut them down. Many roleplayers complained, and moderator Loekieloe promised to help work out a new HQ system. Glend played a large part in these negotiations. Loekieloe continued to keep a keen eye on the SW roleplays. Glendon tried his hand at a few other roleplay subforums, but never could find an equal to the SW ones, in his opinion. When Kit-Fisto7 retired from the roleplays due to the impracticality in roleplays, Glen took his place on the Bounty Hunter Council. He remained there for a long time, taking part in many of the same activities as before. When Miakittymoon replaced Loekieloe as a major mod, Glendon saw a distinct difference. Like many others, he believed MKM allowed too much unrealistic action, rule breaking, and spam. Eventually he got fed up during a particular argument about the future of the RPGs. He retired from his position, giving his council spot to Flushy. He had been known to check in every now and then, but always just posts once or twice, then leaves. Trivia *Glendon now spends his time on LegoZone Power as a Moderator there, and continues to write. Category:Craftsman Category:0 studs Category:2005 Archive